<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First of Many by RobinWritesChirps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975752">First of Many</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps'>RobinWritesChirps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first Christmas since the accident, Tom and Emma’s first Christmas together went as well as it could have. He wishes he could share the day with his newly rekindled girlfriend, but life never quite goes as planned.</p><p>Phone convo with bae after an emotional day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky Barnes/Tom Houston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First of Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom closed the door to Tim’s room as silently as he could on the boy already in slumber. He had been so full of life today, perhaps a first since last Christmas one whole year ago. Emma had spent the day with them with her quirky gifts and engaging, though a tad awkward conversations and Tim had loved every minute of it. He had even taken some interest in Emma’s date, Pete or something, which was much more than Tom had been capable of. But all in all, the night had gone much smoother than he had expected on such a terrible anniversary and he had paid his goodbyes to Emma and the guy with a warmth truly meant. That didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy a quiet house late at night, even on Christmas.</p><p>Becky picked up on the second ring and her voice was a soothing balm on all his anxieties. </p><p>"Hey, Tom."</p><p>She sounded chipper, though cautiously so, not quite sure she could let herself express it if she would hurt his feelings. Becky was always so intent on alleviating his pain she made up scenarios of all the ways she could cause it, even though she never had and never did. </p><p>"Hey." Very quietly, so as not to wake Tim, he went to his room and laid back on the bed to talk to her more comfortably. "Good time at Bill’s?"</p><p>She let out a soft laugh. He supposed she was back home already. This reassured him somehow. If she was home and he was home, then he could close his eyes and pretend that was the same place. </p><p>"I could count on two hands how many times he and his daughter bickered," she said. "And I’d have no hands left for the many other times. Bill was sweet, though, I did have a good time. Charlotte had made dessert."</p><p>"Nice," he said, smiling. He kicked off his shoes without sitting up, suddenly much more at ease only from the sound of her voice. He hoped he would not fall asleep laid down like this without having even undressed or gotten under the covers. "Happy for you, babe." </p><p>There was a moment of silence. He liked that a little bit, only the quiet sound of her breathing, but when she broke it, he liked that too.</p><p>"How was… ?"</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his eyes. In the other room, Tim was already snoring. </p><p>"Fine, it was fine," he said. "It… could have gone worse. Emma’s not so bad, we had a really good time. Truly."</p><p>He kept silent what they both knew, that the bridge he was building between him and Emma could only go so far before it inevitably crashed down to nothing when she learned of his dating Becky again. It was yet a new development, not even a couple of months since they had met again, but Tom knew by the strength of his heart that his path had not led him to her once more for nothing. It was serious, or it would be, and one distant day Emma would have to learn of it. She would not like it. In the meantime, they made peace any way they could. He had enjoyed her company today. </p><p>"I wish you were here," he said softly, longingly. "You were right, anyways, he didn’t even look at the doll, but he played chess with Emma for two hours before she finally let him win a round." </p><p>"I think that’s more about Emma than about chess," she said and he could hear the satisfied smile in her voice without even seeing it. He imagined it very well anyways. </p><p>"Yeah, he likes her a lot now that he’s warmed up to her a bit. I think… she’s good for him."</p><p>"I think so too."</p><p>The house was so silent at night, only Tim in the other room, the dull white noise of the appliances downstairs and, though soundless, Tom’s thoughts simmering together noisily. He felt happier, he really did, since he had found Becky again and hearing her voice calmed him. He also felt guilty, but a different sort of guilt, something insidious but less overwhelming, less heavy than the rest. One year since he had lost Jane. He wondered how long he ought to have waited not to feel this guilt, but perhaps this was not something that had a time limit. Perhaps the betrayal of loving Becky again would always be a sting on his conscience. It was so sweet to forget all about that when she whispered him tender words. </p><p>"Is, erm, is Grace still okay for New Year’s Eve?"</p><p>"Yup," he replied. "Tim’s already making a list of movies he wants to show her, so I don’t think he’ll fuss too much."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, good." A pause. "I’m really looking forward to seeing you. I really am." </p><p>What with winter break, Tom had some fatherly priorities taking over dating, even dating Becky Barnes. Next week, they would spend the night at her place and though he enjoyed the time off with Tim and learning how to bond with him again, he might have enjoyed it even more if he had also seen Becky a few times during the week like he usually did.</p><p>"We’ll have a great time, I’ll cook up something nice, maybe wear something nice…" </p><p>He snorted. </p><p>"I don’t deserve you."</p><p>Her voice was tinted with sadness when she spoke. The past had a way to reemerge even when they did not wish it to. </p><p>"You know that’s not true, Tom."</p><p>"I know, I was just…" He sighed. "I know." </p><p>He was getting a little chilly and shuffled the phone between his hands to take off his jeans and plaid while still holding it. He must not have been as subtle as he had hoped, for Becky noticed the sounds. </p><p>"Oh, if you’re tired, I’ll just…"</p><p>"No, no, I’m just…" But he was cut by a yawn and realized he would have been lying. "Actually, erm, yeah, I’m a little tired." </p><p>The bed was empty of her. It always was. </p><p>"Go to sleep then, love," she told him. "And goodnight. Merry Christmas."</p><p>"Goodnight," he said and tucked himself snug under the covers. "Love you."</p><p>"Love you too," she said and hung up on him, for she knew he might have lingered the conversation and gotten himself exhausted if she hadn’t. And he did love her for that too.</p><p>He truly had had a good day with Emma today. He knew he would have an even better one with Becky one week from now. One day, he hoped, he might celebrate the season with both women around each other and getting along. Perhaps not next year, perhaps not for a long time, but he could only hope very dearly that the day would come. And that one day would surely be cause for celebration in and of itself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>